Can it ever be the same?
by Alakavariel
Summary: Yet another post AJBAC, but please read it, I know its been done to death, but please, I wanted to make the season premiere a little more M/L friendly, so thats what this is, PLEASE read it!


A/N: Alright guys, I know this has been done to death, but I wanted to attempt to rewrite season 2 to be more, M/L friendly. In other words, no virus. I'm gonna throw in some other characters, and I know there aren't many M/L fans left out there, but I'd jump off a bridge before I'd write M/A, just not what I believe in. So I don't expect many reviews of this story but I do hope that if you read It, you will review. It would make my day. And thanks for reading it and I hope you enjoy.  
  
Notes on the Story: Each chapter will take place in the amount of time of one day, no matter how many events happen in that day, it might not start from the beginning of a day but if that is the case it will still have a lot of story to it, it will always end at the end of a day unless something else arises, I hope I stay in character and I hope everyone likes it, I will try to post as many as possible if the story is popular, I need at least five reviews before I will post another chapter and I hope that will happen.  
  
**Just a Dream**  
  
May lay down on the uncomfortable sheets of the cold hotel room, only days ago she had escaped from Manticore, she even got a hold of some cash. And now she was in a ratty old room with nothing but a tiny bed with musty sheets. She was trying to sleep but it was taking her longer than normal, although normally she was heavily drugged so I guess it made sense. Now that she was out of her own personal hellhole, she couldn't figure out why she hadnt gone to see Logan yet, but there was something, something keeping her from seeing him. She wasn't sure but she thought it might have something to do with the disturbing dream she kept having lately. The dream went the same way every time, even had the same details of her escape. But something always happened, something she would never in her life want to see happen.  
  
Finally she descended into the world of her subconscious, and the dream started again.  
  
"X7s in the forest. Pretty . . . pretty whack" Joshua says speaking to Max aswell as Alec.  
  
"Yeah yeah Sasquatch. Hey why don't you make yourself useful, and, uh, quit mumbling and come over here and help us out with these bars?" Alec says in his smart ass manor.  
  
**Flashes Forward**  
  
Max jumps over the fence and looks behind her at Joshua who is still on the other side of the fence. She questions him with her eyes until he yells.  
  
"You Blaze!"  
  
She doesn't argue and runs off into the woods, finally away from Manticore and on her way to see Logan for the first time in 3 months.  
  
**Flashes Forward**  
  
Max is standing behind Logan who is working on his computer, suddenly as though sensing her presense he slowly turns around and meets her smile with a shocked yet happy expression.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"We gotta get you out of here, they're coming to get you!"  
  
He slowly puts his hands on the sides of her face and brings his lips down to meet hers in a passionate yet sweet kiss which only lasts a few seconds before she repeats.  
  
"We gotta go, they're coming to get you"  
  
"Who? Whats going on? How did you-"  
  
"I'll explain later, c'mon"  
  
"No, I have to finish my broadcast"  
  
"Forget it, its not important."  
  
Then, Logan collapses to the floor looking up at Max who leans down to him.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
Logan gasps "I don't know"  
  
Suddenly, Max turns toward a voice at the other side of the room, only to see Alec walk out of the shadows.  
  
"You killed him, that's whats happening"  
  
Alec points a gun at the two on the floor.  
  
"Nice job 452, Mission accomplished. Yeah I'd stop touching him if I were you, you're just gonna make it worse"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"A genetically engineered retro-virus, you're the carrier"  
  
Max quickly distances herself from Logan.  
  
"Any intimate contact between you activates the agents. Now you didn't kiss him or anything did you?"  
  
Max lunges at Alec but he raises his gun.  
  
"You son of a bitch!"  
  
Max suddenly sits right up in her bed sweating profusely, //That's why I cant go back, the same thing could happen, he could die and it would be all my fault// a single tears rolled down her cheek //I have to keep him safe//  
  
She made her way to Seattle, deciding that she would only visit her previous home to pick up her bike, hopefully Cindy kept it, and pack some things before leaving the city forever, and never looking back.  
  
But of course, when she came closer and closer to Fogle towers on her way to her old apartment she felt the need to see him grow stronger and stronger. //I could always just go see him quickly, just to make sure hes ok, he's probably moved on anyway, gotten a nice girlfriend who isnt being chased by a secret government agency// this thought made her heart ache even more, and her need to see him grow even more. //I'll just check up on him, say hello, tell him I'm alright then leave forever// inside her heart she knew that if she saw him again she would never be able to leave, but the more influencial part inside her knew that she could never leave without seeing him again.  
  
She changed her direction and headed to Fogle towers, as she neared the building she thought more of the fact that it was a very strong possibility that Logan had a girlfriend and had completely gotten over Max with no problem. She knew inside she wouldn't be able to handle it if she saw him with another woman, her heart would break in two.  
  
Max rode up the elevator figeting nervously, she had never been more nervous in her life, wondering whether he had moved on, gotten a girlfriend or just realized how different Max was from other people. Figured out how much better he could do without her, either way she wouldn't be able to handle it. But she had to see him again, it was impossible for her to leave without doing that at least.  
  
She got to the door, her hand was held in preparation to knock for what seemed like hours, she just couldn't do it, but she couldn't leave either. Finally she knocked and waited nervously for him to answer the door.  
  
**Inside Logans apartment, 10 minutes before the previous events**  
  
Logan was sitting at his computer, Asha was standing behind him, watching him search for information on their latest case.  
  
"So what happened?" Asha cut the silence.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean, 2 months ago you just call me up and we end up working together practically for the last 2 months strait."  
  
"Whats wrong with that?"  
  
"Well before, we never did more than a few hours of work together."  
  
"I have more time now"  
  
"What got freed up?"  
  
"I don't think I want to talk about it." Asha could tell in the tone of Logan's voice that their conversation was finished. So she didn't press anymore, there was an awkward silence, until there was a much needed knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it" Asha immediately said, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
She walked towards the door and opened it to find a pale looking woman standing outside.  
  
"Can I help you with something?"  
  
**Outside the door just before Asha opens it.**  
  
//I can hear someone moving from inside the apartment, I wonder if its him, they sound like their walking. I wonder if the exoskeleton was permanent.// Max smiled to herself, then her smile changed into a deep frown //what if its someone else not him at all// she was practically biting her nails when the door finally opened.  
  
"Can I help you with something?"  
  
//Who is she? Why is she here?// the questions started running through Max's head, then she realized that she was just starring at this woman with, as she guessed, not a very happy expression.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Is Logan Cale there?"  
  
The woman smiled "Yeah sure just a sec" The woman walked back into the apartment and returned seconds later with Logan trailing behind.  
  
Max saw him before he saw her and her voice caught in her throat, all the worst scenarios she could think of ran through her head, all the things he could say when he saw her, and none of them were good.  
  
He got closer and finally looked to see who was at his door, he stopped dead when he saw her, only a couple feet away from the door. His mouth dropped open and he just stood there for what seemed like hours.  
  
Max finally felt her voice come back to her and she uttered one word that made all the difference. "Hey"  
  
Logan smiled at the sound of her voice that he had missed for so long.  
  
"Hey yourself"  
  
Max fidgeted around a little bit "I should probably explain what happened."  
  
Asha was silently watching, both Max and Logan were so entranced with each other they didn't notice her.  
  
Logan smiled at walked towards Max "Later".  
  
He put his hands on the sides of her face and brought his lips down to meet hers in a passionate embrace, each of them were drinking each other in, making up for all the time they had spent away from each other. Tongues dueling hungrily.  
  
Finally they broke apart, they rested their foreheads on each others, they both were smiling madly.  
  
Asha quietly made her way out of the apartment, having to walk by the happy couple, neither of them even notice, they were both so caught up in each other they had no idea what was happening in the world around them.  
  
Logan looked at Max lovingly, "You wanna explain now? I wanna make sure I wasn't just kissing a ghost"  
  
Max laughed lightly. "Maybe we should sit down"  
  
"Alright, but I'm not letting you out of my arms, ever"  
  
Max laughed and smiled even more "I can definetly agree with that"  
  
"Good"  
  
Max walked infront of him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, she rested her head on his muscular shoulder and they walked together to the living room where they both say down still in each others embrace, Max leaning happily against Logan's chest.  
  
"So, What happened?" Logan looked down at her looking concerned.  
  
"Well, like you saw that night, I did die, but when the people at Manticore were taking me and Zack back into the building" Max's eyes began to lightly tear up and Logan held her closer "he saw what had happened to me, I needed a new heart so he demanded that they transplant me. There werent any X5 hearts, so he put a gun to Renfros head and said to take hers, but of course I needed one from an x5 so he. he killed himself so they could save me" a couple tears made their way down the sides of Max's cheek.  
  
Logan looked her in the eyes "I really need to thank him sometime"  
  
Max smiled. "Logan, who was they woman who answered your door?"  
  
"Just a friend Max, there could never be anyone else"  
  
"That's what I was hoping" She smiled and snuggled more into his embrace, revelling the feeling of his body against hers, something she had been so long denied.  
  
"So" Logan started up the conversation again "What did Cindy say when you saw her?"  
  
"I wouldn't know" Logan gave her a puzzled look "This was the first place I came"  
  
Logan smiled and pulled her closer "I love you Max"  
  
"I love you too, but I do kinda wanna see Cindy"  
  
"K, well we can go down to Crash, but you're not going alone"  
  
"Of course not, I wouldn't let you leave anyway"  
  
"Good, because I wasn't planning on it"  
  
Max slowly and reluctantly got up from the couch and Logan followed.  
  
"You don't by any chance have any of my old clothes do you?" Max was still in her very dirty military fatigues she had worn since she escaped.  
  
Logan smiled "Actually I do"  
  
"Great"  
  
"Yeah their in the bottom drawer if dresser, while you do that, I'll make you a snack"  
  
"You know me so well"  
  
Max leaned up and lightly kissed him then walked into his bedroom to look for clothes, Logan walked into the kitchen to make a quick snack.  
  
About 45 minutes later, the two walked into Crash, Max had found some good clothes of hers that she had left at Logan's place on different occasions. She had on a pair of somewhat faded jeans with snaps on the sides, a red tube top with arm pieces separate. All in all to all the guys in the place she looked very 'hot'.  
  
They walked in together with Logan's arm around Max waist, they quickly spotted the Jam Pony crew complete with; Original Cindy, Sketchy, and Herbal. They made their way over and werent spotted by Cindy until they were almost there. And even then she only spotted Logan, Max was blocked from her view by a group of people, who were to say the least, oversized. She quickly walked up to him and began talking before she could even see Max.  
  
"Hey Boy, glad you finally showed up, took you long enough though."  
  
She kept walking and finally came into view of Max and she stopped dead in her tracks just starring. Seconds later she came to realization of what she was seeing and she ran up to her and wrapped her arms tightly around Max until she almost couldn't breathe.  
  
They were both smiling like maniacs when Cindy dragged Max back to the crew's table and started talking immediately, Logan followed along quietly not wanting to break up their moment but also not wanting to let Max out of his sight for even five minutes.  
  
"So Max, what happened, Ex-Roller boy here told me you had died?"  
  
"Well, technically I had, but that's another story, and we need to have some fun tonight so none of my morbid tales are going to be told"  
  
"Sounds good ta me suga as long as you share eventually."  
  
"You can count on it"  
  
Max and Cindy talked for hours, not about Max's death or escape, just everything else. Logan ended up talking to Sketchy and the rest of the gang for that time, the others didn't know anything about Max's death so they were much less curious, they also knew that after Max had been away for so long she would need some time with Cindy, which is exactly what Logan thought and he let them be.  
  
After more catching up with Original Cindy and Max, Max and Logan arrived back at Logan's apartment, she had decided to stay at his place seeing as they both didn't want to be away from each other for very long let alone the entire night.  
  
They both agreed that they were both way too emotionally drained to do anything more than just talk, so they snuggled up together in Logan's kingsize bed, not taking up much space, and they talked and talked about everything that had happened between them for the past three months.  
  
"Logan. What happened with you after I died?"  
  
"after we got back from Manticore, I got to my apartment and I just sat on the couch for days and days, I couldn't move, it hurt too much to move, I was in denial, I almost couldn't believe you were gone. And I guess for good reason, Krit, Syl, Bling, and Cindy tried for weeks to get me to get out but I wouldn't, I just stayed locked up in my apartment, until I got some news from Asha, shes with the S1W which is an organization that helps eyes only with everything, she needed help and I ended up getting thrown into my work. Not stopping for anything, always trying to take some bad guys down, usually Manticore."  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"I'm sorry you went through all that for me"  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't choose to be captured, we didn't choose for our relationship to be this way, it is, and I wouldn't want it any other way."  
  
"Me neither." Max smiled then frowned a bit "I'm not really ready to talk about what happened in Manticore, is that ok?"  
  
"Sure it is Max, as long as you share it with me eventually"  
  
"Of course"  
  
Max snuggled more into his chest and fell asleep almost instantly, Logan lay watching her for a little while then in turn he fell into a deep sleep, by far the best sleep either of them had had in months.  
  
  
  
Alright everybody, please review I really want to know what everyone thinks, and I hope you all liked it, if I get 5 reviews at the least, I will post another chapter. 


End file.
